


Under Her Skin (Fanart)

by Mab (Queenie_Mab), Nherizu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Mab, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nherizu/pseuds/Nherizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's never felt comfortable in her own skin, but putting on another's face is very freeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Her Skin (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mab (Queenie_Mab)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Under Her Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185687) by [Queenie_Mab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab). 



> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, Mab, I hope you like this art! 
> 
> It is taken from the following paragraph: _The transformation wasn't as painful as she'd anticipated, and as soon as it was finished, she looked upon her reflection in the mirror. Stepping out of her over large robes was like shedding her skin, emerging at last from a chrysalis to reveal the beauty she knew she was inside. Her eyes roamed her reflection, drinking it up hungrily while she explored every inch of new soft and not-bloated skin. She was so engrossed, she didn't even hear the door open behind her until it closed._

 


End file.
